


Вселенная на ладони

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adam Young Still Has His Powers, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Grown Up Characters, M/M, Mind Control Discussion, Post-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Кроули и Адам обсуждают контроль над разумом, и Адам наконец решается сделать первый шаг и пригласить Уорлока Даулинга на свидание.
Relationships: Adam Young & Crowley (Good Omens), Adam Young/Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Good Omens 2021: спецквест





	Вселенная на ладони

_Mais quand tu m’addendras  
Et comment tu brilleras  
Dans quelle vie tu m’attendras  
Dans quelle nuit tu brilleras_

_Il faudrait que je me réveille_  
Et d’oublier le rêve  
Au bord du monde aux bornes du ciel  
Arrive un pays aux merveilles… 

Indochine, «Sweet Dreams»

Азирафаэль поморщился. Значит, тоже почувствовал изменение в воздухе. Словно материя на мгновение изогнулась, ожидая приказа, готовая распасться на атомы.

А потом звякнул телефон. Одно входящее сообщение от Адама Янга.

«Поговорить бы».

— Неужели не было способа сделать его обычным мальчиком? — привычно вздохнул Азирафаэль.

— Ты же знаешь, что нет, — так же привычно откликнулся Кроули. — Темпоральная аномалия уничтожила бы вселенную куда надёжней, чем конец света. Кроме того, мальчик вырос, почти год учится в Оксфорде, и ничего плохого не случилось.

— Пока не случилось.

— Ангел, мы ему объяснили, что силами такого масштаба лучше пользоваться в самом крайней случае, и он всё понял. Беспокоиться не о чем, поверь мне.

Азирафаэль указал на экран телефона:

— А как же?.. 

— Первая любовь, — закатил глаза Кроули. — Разве ты не ощущаешь её флюиды? Застенчивость, неуверенность, убеждённость в отсутствии взаимности…

— Звучит знакомо… — прищурился Азирафаэль.

— Богатое воображение и гормоны, — невозмутимо продолжил Кроули. — Полный набор. Поэтому я в Оксфорд, и, возможно, вернусь с гостями.

Азирафаэль просиял.

— Я как раз собирался печь карамельный чизкейк!

***

Адама Кроули нашёл под раскидистым каштаном. Тот сидел, обхватив колени руками и опустив голову.

— Безалкогольный сидр, — сказал Кроули, усаживаясь рядом. — Можем помолчать. Или ты сэкономишь нам время, и мы решим твои проблемы быстрее.

Адам открыл бутылку и залпом выпил половину. Кроули замер. Тут главное было не спугнуть. Откровенничать не нравилось никому: ни демонам, ни ангелам, ни людям, Антихристу в том числе.

— Я боюсь, — наконец прошептал Адам. Кроули ждал. — Два дня назад у нас был тест. Пятеро ребят сжульничали. Я разозлился. И все тесты превратились в смородиновое желе.

— А потом? 

— Нас всех заставили писать тест заново.

— Вот видишь, ничего страшного не произошло.

Адам закусил губу.

— Я всё ещё влияю на этот мир. С тестом получилось сознательно. А вдруг я делаю это постоянно и не сознаю?.. И то, что меня окружает, ложь. И Уорлок дружит со мной лишь потому, что я этого пожелал…

Кроули взмахнул руками.

— Так, остановись на минуточку. Бессознательное влияние на материю — одно дело. Со мной тоже бывает. Например, я вообразил, что Бентли не нужен бензин, и она уже почти сто лет без него обходится. Ты превратил тест в желе. Но влияние на вселенную от этого незначительно. Иначе бы пространственно-временной континуум не выдержал бы и треснул. Буквально и фигурально. Контроль над живыми существами — совсем другое.

— Разве?

— Конечно. Во-первых, он не может быть бессознательным. Чтобы кого-то контролировать, нужно очень постараться. Кроме того, ты бы сазу почувствовал разницу: истинные чувства контролируемого человека никуда не деваются, он просто не может сопротивляться. Помнишь, твои друзья тебя испугались, а ты захотел помешать им уйти?

Адам мрачно кивнул.

— Такое не забывается, — пробормотал он.

— Так что успокойся. Уорлок дружит с тобой, потому что ты хороший друг. Только и всего. Правда, в самом начале ты накосячил, дружок. Прежде чем отсылать Уорлока в Америку, следовало поинтересоваться, желает ли он туда переезжать. — Кроули протянул Адаму свою бутылку сидра, которую он так и не открыл. — Что касается дел сердечных, тут тоже нет ничего сложного. 

— Кто бы говорил, — фыркнул Адам. — Вы с мистером Азирафаэлем вокруг друг друга шесть тысяч лет ходили.

Кроули откинулся на траву.

— Значит, не повторяй наших ошибок. «Привет, Уорлок, ты мне нравишься, что делаешь в субботу вечером?». Ну, или во вторник. Не принципиально. Самое ужасное, что может случиться, — он скажет нет. И вы пойдёте в кино или ещё куда как друзья. Потому что, Святой Манчестер, этому парню нужны друзья. Кстати, вот он идёт.

— И вы будете настаивать, что это не наше влияние, а всего лишь случайность? — скривился Адам.

— Буду, — беззаботно произнёс Кроули. — Хотя это не случайность. Я отправил ему СМС. Привет, дьяволёнок!

— Няня Эш! — радостно воскликнул Уорлок и бросился в раскрытые объятия. — Я не ожидал тебя увидеть.

— Азирафаэль готовит карамельный чизкейк. Чем не повод. Вот я и приехал за тобой и Адамом, — Кроули поднялся и помог встать Адаму. — А ещё мне нравится, что вы не делаете мне замечаний, когда я разгоняюсь до ста двадцати миль.

— Мы просто теряем дар речи от того, что винтажная Бентли вообще на это способна, — сказал Адам, и они рассмеялись.

Он и Уорлок устроились на заднем сиденье. Кроули включил радио и увеличил громкость, когда Адам спросил:

— Ты не занят завтра вечером?

— Нет. Я абсолютно свободен, — торопливо заверил Уорлок.

— Я подумал… Мой сосед уезжает к родным на выходные, и мы могли бы посмотреть «Доктора Кто». У меня есть попкорн.

— Какой Доктор? — с серьёзным видом произнёс Уорлок. 

При этом его взгляд горел энтузиазмом. «Моё воспитание», — с гордостью подумал Кроули.

— Четвёртый. Ты видел «Кастровалву»? Там шикарный Мастер.

— Здорово. Я согласен.

— А если это будет свидание?

— Тысячу раз согласен.

— Круто.

— Я рад. Няня Эш, можете перестать притворяться, что временно оглохли.

Кроули показал в зеркало большой палец и разогнался до ста двадцати пяти миль. Бентли не возражала: из динамиков грянуло торжествующее «I Want to Break Free».

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
